User talk:Tonyfuchs1019
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Haven, Maine Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hello I just recently joined your wikia, and made some improvements here and there. If you need help making a background or logo I can help with that. I'm also making some changes here and there. Also your menu bar needs some reorganizing. If you would like the help, leave a message on my talk page. Mr.Comatose 18:39, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey I posted eariler as you can see, I have done some work on the wikia, I'm hoping it will bring more users. If you can help out too it would be helpful. I don't have any admin rights to affect the appearance. I would love to help make this wikia awesome, and it wouldn't hurt to have some admin rights to do it. Let me know. That is if you even see this. Mr.Comatose 22:16, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Syfy Webring Hey there, My name is Kate and I'm a staff member at Wikia. The Haven wiki looks fantastic! Since we have so many popular and amazing Syfy wikis on Wikia, we made a Syfy webring that links to all of our Syfy wikis. Here's what it looks like and we thought we could put it on the mainpage of the wikis listed as a way of "affiliating" with the other ones. Let me know what you think and I'd be happy to put it up! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 21:56, November 30, 2011 (UTC) That looks awesome. Thanks for putting it up, I'll see if I can re-arrange the main page a bit to make it look blanced. We need all the help we can get. Mr.Comatose 17:53, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back Hey, I have seen you have been adding pages and editing information. While you were gone, I became admin for the site and made some changes. I hope you like them. I hope we can work together in the future to make Haven wiki great. Mr.Comatose 03:38, March 21, 2012 (UTC)